Black Russian (rapper)
Biography Black Russian A.K.A. Deadly, is a North American rapper that currently resides in Lake Worth, FL. A former member of the Drastik Boys, Black Russian decided to go solo after experiencing limited success with the group. As a solo artist, he boasts a number of locally succesfull hits, such as "Drinking Str8 Out The Bottle" and "Bow Bow Bow". The popularity of his hit single "Bow Bow Bow" has led to the usage of bow bow bow as an idiom by locals of the 561 in everyday life. Bow bow bow can be defined as "a stamp of approval after a sentence, usually used in positive situation" (Ie: I got a job. Bow Bow Bow.) Discography Mixtapes * 2007: A Deadly Street Life * Deadly Dosage!!! Wanted * Deadly Serious * A My Side Of The Story!!! * Now Or Neva * Me Myself And I * January 1, 2013: Drinking Str8 Out The Bottle Singles * May 3, 2012: Touch da Floor (Deadly single) * June 19, 2012: Bow Bow Bow (Black Russian single) * October 29, 2012: Clock Work (Black Russian single) ft Cook Em Up http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3A2UOZIa8M&feature=youtu.be * March 28, 2013: EveryDay Shit (Black Russian single) Promo videos * October 22, 2010: Jiggin' (Deadly promo video) * October 28, 2011: Im One One (Deadly promo video) Songs * Motivation link to download Music * Jul 23, 2009: Deadly - Why You Worried Bout Mine * Deadly Ent featuring One Hott (new song) "I been doing that" * GonePopped Ft.KillaKim * Deadlyent - when we ride Music Videos * Feb 3, 2010: How I feel/Deadly Ent. * Oct 22, 2010: DEADLY - JIGGIN' (PROMOTIONAL VIDEO) * Nov 14, 2010: DEADLY ENT. HEADCRACKED * Oct 28, 2011: Deadly - Im One One (Promo Video) * Sep 22, 2012: Deadly A.k.a Black Russian "Grind Mode" Promo Video Videos * Oct 23, 2009: Deadly Hustle Strong Mixtape Promo * Dec 11, 2009: Deadly ENT Promo (Apple TV).wmv Similar artists * Twissman (rapper) super similarity * Calibar (rapper) super similarity * Ribz (rapper) super similarity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uG8R7bfdGc * Jeeday Jawz (rapper) super similarity * Smasher (rapper) super similarity * Mike GLC (rapper) super similarity * Naja Soze (rapper) super similarity * D.E.Velopment (rapper) super similarity * Dimples (rapper) super similarity * Fugzi Malone (rapper) super similarity * Don Strapzy (rapper) super similarity * Birdie Roth high similarity * Tommy Gunz (rapper) high similarity * Maveric (rapper) high similarity * Young Spray (rapper) medium similarity * Big Seac (rapper) medium similarity * Syer medium similarity * Firecamp (rapper) medium similarity * 4th Lord (rapper) low similarity * Blay-Z (rapper) low similarity Links * Deadly facebook * DeadlyEnt profile on DatPiff.com * Vote for Deadly Ent on AMPS TV1 last day today October 8, 2011 * Deadlyent music on SoundCloud * Deadly's(Deadlydadon) channel on YouTube * Deadly on twitter * Deadly on myspace * Deadly Entertainment myspace * Deadly's music on ReverbNation * Black Russian facebook page See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Palm Beach County rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Lake Worth, Florida * List of Record Producers * List of American hip-hop record producers needs some work Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Haitian-American rappers Category:Haitian-American hip-hop record producers Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Deadly Ent. (Lake Worth) Category:Deadly (Lake Worth) Category:CEO Category:Facebook Category:DatPiff.com Category:Biography needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Unfinish rapper pages Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach County, Florida Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Lake Worth, Florida Category:Rappers in Lake Worth Category:YouTube channels Category:SoundCloud Category:Twitter Category:Myspace Category:ReverbNation